La esposa de Lena Luthor
by mcmahonnn
Summary: Supercorp Kara danvers siempre ha sido la mujer que Lena Luthor ansia tener, Una noche en la soledad de su oficina Lena tiene un visitante inesperado que le cumplirá su mas grande deseo: Tener a Kara de esposa. One Shoot.


Lena: Perspectiva

Es navidad y una vez más me encuentro sola en mi oficina, sentada en mi escritorio, firmando una montaña de documentos mientras me tomo mi 3 botella de vino tinto, ya es de noche y todos mis empleados se fueron a sus casas a celebrar este día tan especial con sus familias.

-Debería llamar a mi madre- pienso en voz alta- es decir, sé que me odia, pero al menos no estaría sola- y Lex ni pensar además está en la cárcel.

Giro la copa de vino en mis manos mientras recuerdo todas las navidades junto a mi madre y Lex, durante nuestra niñez el recibía todos los regalos y halagos, lo guapo que se veía con su pequeño trajecito, yo también recibía muchos regalos , el lujo nunca fue un problema, pero mientras Lex era despertado por mi madre con un beso en la frente en la mañana de navidad, yo solo recibía un frio despertar por parte de la servidumbre mientras mi madre me arrojaba el primer regalo con mala cara y le enseño a Lex que yo no era bienvenida en la familia.

Así que Lex creció odiándome.

De pequeña siempre me esforzaba por tener un buen comportamiento y no ensuciar mis costosos vestidos pero mi madre siempre tenía algo que decir, todo lo que yo hacía, por más mínimo que fuese, le molestaba, siempre me recordaba que solo me adoptó para tener una imagen de mujer bondadosa frente a la sociedad, por fortuna tenia a mi padre a mi lado, el cual me veía comprensivamente mientras me sentaba en su regazo, diciéndome que él si me quería y estaba feliz de tenerme en la familia, lamentablemente falleció hace unos años.

Mi madre aún conserva ese frio comportamiento conmigo.

Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Tomó mi celular y busco entre mis contactos el celular de la chica que últimamente se ha apoderado de mis pensamientos, la mujer de mis sueños: Kara Danvers.

La hermosa y tímida reportera la cual me roba suspiros cada vez que me mira a través de esos adorables anteojos.

¿Debería llamarla? , mejor no, además ¿bajo qué escusa? Me moriría de vergüenza si durante la llamada no encuentro una buena excusa para explicar el motivo de mi llamada y presentarme nuevamente en su casa de modo acosadora justo hoy cuando debe estar reunida en familia me daría mucha vergüenza.

Es increíble como soy capaz de liderar un imperio con millones de empleados pero me veo incapaz de invitar a salir a la chica que me gusta, Por Dios ni siquiera lo sabe.

-Moriré sola- suspiro con pensar.

-No necesariamente- escucho una extraña voz- Solo estas sola porque así lo has decidido.

Miro a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar la proveniencia de esa voz la cual no reconozco y al encontrarla no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo.

En medio de mi oficina, de pie, se encuentra un hombre mayor con una abundante cabellera blanca, con un smoking de chaleco rojo y pantalones verdes, la imagen es muy pintoresca, frunzo el entrecejo incrédula.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto molesta colocándome de pie

-Soy la estación y la temporada, soy alguien y nadie a la vez- contesta con una sonrisa muy extraña-Estoy aquí, en todos lados y en ningún lugar, establezco el tiempo y espacio- dice estirando las manos haciendo gesto señalando los espacios de mi oficina- vengo con la víspera y me voy con el año nuevo.

-¿Qué?- "este hombre está loco" – Nada de lo que dijo tiene sentido ¿Quién lo dejó entrar?- vuelvo a mi escritorio y presiono las teclas del teléfono- llamare a seguridad.

Al colocar el auricular del teléfono en mi oído no produce ningún tono "¿Qué demonios?", intento con mi celular y sucede lo mismo.

-Nadie te escuchará Lena- responde tranquilo.

-¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?- pregunto nerviosa levantándome y acercándome a él- si no te sacara seguridad de aquí, pues lo haré yo misma, digo intentando tomarlo del brazo pero mi mano lo atraviesa impidiéndome tocarlo.

-¿Qué es está pasando?- murmuro confundida-¿Eres un holograma?- pregunto- ¿Te envía mi hermano Lex?.

-Oh tu hermano Lex- dice con reconocimiento- Ha sido muy malo este año y todos los anteriores Lena- dice negando con la cabeza y gesto de decepción-pero a diferencia de él, tú has sido increíblemente buena, en tu corazón no alberga maldad a pesar de lo difícil que ha sido tu vida- dice con emotividad- especialmente tus primeros años.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- de repente una idea cruza mi mente- Estoy ebria, es eso, estoy muy ebria y talvez este alucinando o me quedé dormida, si, esto es un sueño, uno muy raro- digo pellizcándome para despertarme sin conseguir resultados.

-Este no es un sueño Lena, y debido a tus buenos actos recibirás una recompensa, Haré realidad tus más grande deseo, puedo leerlo a través de ti aunque no se lo admitas a nadie- dice buscando en su chaleco y sacando su mano en forma de puño, abriendo su palma y colocándose frente a mí, yo lo observo con gesto de desconfianza mientras veo un polvo dorado en su palma abierta.

El extraño hombre coloca su palma a la altura de su boca y sopla en mi rostro, vertiendo todo el polvo sobre mí, mi visión se nubla y lo último que veo es la oscuridad.

Despierto con pesadez mientras pestañeo lentamente tratando de ajustar mí vista a la luz que entra por la ventana.

"Todo fue un sueño" – pienso mientras paso mis manos por mi cara intentando despejarme un poco del sueño, cuando noto de cerca un objeto que no debería estar en una de mis manos.

Un anillo de bodas.

Me quedo en shock y miro todo a mi alrededor "Esta no es mi habitación" pienso "Talvez por el estado de ebriedad en el que me encontraba anoche y mi soledad me casé con alguien desconocido" continuo mis pensamientos al seguir observando la habitación, y reconozco varios objetos de mi pertenecía, en la mesa de noche a mi izquierda se encuentra un reloj despertador que marca las 11:30 Am justo al lado del reloj están unos anteojos que reconozco inmediatamente y abro los ojos a mas no poder.

Volteo lentamente a mi derecha y miro a Kara dormida placenteramente a mi lado, su larga cabellera esparcida en la almohada, esta hermosa pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que se ve más madura "¿Qué está pasando?, pienso al quitarme el anillo y ver las diminutas letras en su interior " _Lena y Kara 2018"_ ¿me casé con Kara? "Me pregunto con una extraña sonrisa en mi rostro al volver a colocarme el añillo "Espera ¿2018?".

El despertador suena y Kara empieza a moverse en la cama, lentamente abre sus hermosos ojos azules y al mirarme sonríe.

-Buenos días amor- dice mientras me da un beso, yo me quedo helada, no me da tiempo a responder cuando se separa y me abraza yo le correspondo- me alegra tanto que estés aquí, estos tres meses se me hicieron eternos, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo por favor- me suplica.

Me quedo en silencio y la presiono contra mí, no sé qué decirle, no entiendo absolutamente nada, estos últimos meses he estado aquí en National City.

La puerta de la habitación se abre con un ruido estruendoso y entran corriendo dos niños y comienzan a saltar sobre la cama.

-¡Ya es Navidad!- le gritan a Kara en unísono ignorando mi presencia.

Un niño Castaño de ojos azules y de unos 9 años, abraza muy fuerte a Kara por el cuello, mientras que una niña de unos 7 años voltea hacia mí y hace contacto visual conmigo antes de regalarme una enorme sonrisa y abalanzarse contra mí.

-¡Mami llegaste! – Grita feliz mientras me cubre la mejilla con besos- yo solo la puedo mirar extrañada y no puedo evitar ver su similitud con Kara, es una pequeña replica de ella a excepción de sus ojos ya que son idéntico a… los míos.

-La pequeña al notar que no respondo a su afecto pone un semblante triste y Kara me mira molesta.

-¿Lena que te sucede?- dice dándome un golpecito en el brazo- Saluda a nuestra hija.

"¿Nuestra hija?, ¿pero qué está sucediendo?"

De repente recuerdo la noche anterior y al señor de cabellera blanca, él habló de mi más grande sueño y al mirar a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que es este, en muchas oportunidades en la soledad de mi pent-house fantaseaba con la idea de estar casada con Kara y tener hijos con ella ,ese era mi más grande deseo, la considero la mujer de mi vida, será que este señor con cabellera blanca de alguna extraña manera concedió ese deseo, ¿pero cómo es eso posible?

Mientras descifre como sucedió todo, seguiré con la corriente y disfrutare de la situación, ya sea un sueño o no.

-Hola cariño- digo abrazando a la pequeña y dándole un beso en la frente- perdona mi comportamiento aún estoy agotada- miento.

La niña me mira con ojos de adoración y Lena sonríe satisfecha.

-Lisa dale un poco de espacio a tu hermano Alexander que también quiere saludar a su mami- dice Kara con semblante de total felicidad.

-Así es Melissa apártate- dice el chico juguetonamente haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña causándole risas.

-Oh Lex déjame- Ese apodo me dejó de piedra. "¿Por qué le pondría a mi hijo el mismo nombre que mi terrible hermano?" Ahora que los observo con atención ambos niños me recuerdan a Lex y a mí de pequeños, solo que en este caso el cariño mutuo entre estos niños… mis hijos… es notable.

-Hola ma´, que bueno que viniste justo para navidad- dice abrazándome- siempre cumples tus promesas, no vuelvas a irte a esos viajes de negocios y si te vas, llévanos a todo ¿sí? promételo- pregunta esperanzado, lo miro y observo su gran parecido a mí.

.Está bien, campeón lo prometo- le digo acariciando su castaño cabello.

-Ya es tarde- dice Kara, observando el reloj y colocando su mano sobre la mía- Cariño deberíamos bajar a abrir los regalos antes de que lleguen los invitados.

-¿Invitados?- pregunto en voz alta.

-Por supuesto, Cariño- dice como señalando lo obvio- Ya sabes, cada año, nuestros familiares y amigos cercanos vienen a almorzar y pasar todo el día aquí en la mansión Luthor.

-Oh, sí,cierto- digo aprovechándome de la situación, robandole un beso.

Kara se sonroja.

-Delante de los niños no, Lena- me susurra.

-Qué asco- escucho decir a los pequeños.

-Iremos a abrir los regalos- dice Alexander "me niego a llamarlo Lex", mientras toma a Lisa de la mano y salen corriendo de la habitación.

Kara me mira pícaramente, se sienta sobre mí , me toma la cara y me da un largo, lento y apasionado beso, yo le correspondo abrazándola de la cintura, cuando nos separamos procedo a besarle el cuello.

-Lena ya- murmura juguetonamente- es enserio, no tenemos tiempo- dice bajándose de mis piernas-sé que tenemos tres meses sin vernos pero ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día, - dice dándome un pico.

Suspiro tomándola de la mano.

-Te amo- finalmente le confieso, por primera vez.

Ella me mira con fascinación.

-Yo también te amo Lena- me sonríe robándome el aliento- es por eso que me casé contigo y eres la madre de mis hijos- se torna seria- quería agradecerte por tanta dedicación con nosotros, a pesar de que eres una mujer extremadamente ocupada siempre tienes tiempo para estar en los momentos más importantes de los niños y en los míos – dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Y espero que siga siendo así- le digo esperanzada- si este es un sueño no quiero despertarme nunca- ella me sonríe extrañada.

-Yo tampoco- dice sonriendo-vamos a bajar a nuestros pequeños a abrir los regalos, apuesto que llenaste el árbol de muchísimos regalos.

-Eso espero- murmuro- Adelántate- le digo- ya bajo yo.

Kara me besa la mejilla, toma sus anteojos de la mesa de noche y se retira de la habitación, yo espero que cierre la puerta y me levanto rápido de la cama.

Comienzo a revisar todos los cajones de la habitación buscando recuerdos de esta nueva vida, solo encuentro maquillaje, perfumes y mucha joyería, en la habitación se encuentran 2 puertas de madera costosa, abro la primera y me topo con un baño elegante completamente blanco con ducha de cristal , bañera y jacuzzi, pero no hay nada que me interese.

Al abrir la segunda puerta me encuentro con un enorme Master Closet, que posee muchísimos compartimientos y cajones, veo unos álbumes en la parte superior y escalo a través de una colección de abrigos de diseñador para tomarlos, me siento en un chaise longue de cuero blanco y abro el álbum desesperada, veo que es un álbum de bodas, paso las páginas y estoy junto a Kara nos vemos muy felices, sonrió al cerrarlo y abro el segundo tiene por título " _Alexander Luthor Danvers_ " son fotos del pequeño en muchas etapas de su vida, hay una de su primera navidad, debo admitir que de bebé era incluso más parecido a mí, hay fotos de Kara embarazada y me veo a mi misma besándole la enorme panza.

Mi corazón se acelera con alegría.

El tercer Álbum es de Lisa y también se puede ver el segundo embarazo de Kara, hay más fotos de nosotros vacacionando alrededor del mundo, en mi helicóptero sonriendo con los niños "pero si odio volar".

Cierro los Álbumes y cuando los voy a colocar en su lugar, una pequeña llave cae en mi cabeza, me quejo y la tomo.

La curiosidad me llama y empiezo a probar la llave en los pequeños cajones que encuentro, cuando estoy por darme por vencida ya que no abre nada, muevo los abrigos y veo una pequeña, casi imperceptible herradura en la pared detrás de los abrigos, coloco la pequeña llave y se abre otra parte del closet, veo una especie de disfraz con colores rojo y azul, debido a la oscuridad no puedo descifrar que tipo de disfraz es, así que decido tomarlo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?- pregunta Kara alarmada sacándome rápidamente del Master Closet por un brazo "Cuanta fuerza".

Mi esposa "que bien suena eso" lleva un vestido azul que la hace ver muy hermosa pero su cara de preocupación desencaja, actúa como si yo no debiera estar allí curioseando

-Nada- digo apenada por mi curiosidad, a pesar de que se trata de mi propia casa, le robo otro beso y salgo corriendo de la habitación.

Bajo las enormes escalera y noto lo gigantesca que es la mansión, cuando llego al pie de las escaleras veo a una larga fila de personas de servicio llevando platos y copas, sonriéndome y dándome los buenos días, yo les respondo con una sonrisa.

-¡Mami ven a ver todos estos regalos!- dice Melissa muy entusiasta señalándome el enorme árbol de navidad de unos 8 metros de altura junto a un cartel que dice " _Navidades 2029_ "-Son muchisisisimos- dice feliz.

-Así es- digo tomándola en brazos- eres una niña muy afortunada y que lindo vestido.

Un niño de la edad de Alexander y con su parecido pero con ojos color marrón se acerca a mí

-¿Qué hay tía Lena?- pregunta dándome un rápido abrazo- gracias por todos los regalos que enviaste a casa.

Lo miro extrañada "¿acaba de llamarme tía?"

-De nada grandulón – le sonrío

-Estas mimando mucho a mis hijos, Luthor, no te parece suficiente mimar a los tuyos ¿eh? Te tomaste enserio eso que me dijiste en querer ser la tia favorita.- Escucho una voz detrás de mi

Al voltearme veo a una mujer de cabello corto la cual está sosteniendo a una niña de aproximadamente un año de edad, y la reconozco, es la hermana de Kara.

Coloco a mi hija en el suelo y se va corriendo a jugar.

-Hola Alex- la saludo cordialmente.

-Hola cuñada- me sonríe- Mi esposa Maggie y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que si los niños se tornan caprichosos, será tu culpa. ¿No es así amor?- pregunta a una mujer morena que se acerca a tomar a la pequeña de los brazos de Alex.

-Así es Cariño- dice besando a Alex- ¿Dónde está tu mujer, Luthor?, llegaron sus amigos, el chico Nerd y el hombre de color- informa.

-Aquí estoy- dice Kara agitada bajando las escaleras, me mira con ojos de niño pequeño cuando lo descubren rompiendo un plato, ella al notar mi mirada de amor, se relaja visiblemente.

-¿Y tú pretendes almorzar con todos nosotros en pijamas Luthor?- Me pregunta Maggie.

Observo mi cuerpo y evidentemente estoy en pijamas, unas muy reveladoras, observo a los demás a mi alrededor y están vestidos muy elegantes, incluso los niños.

Me sonrojo.

-Cariño, ve a arreglarte- me pide Kara acariciándome el brazo- te escogí tu vestido negro porque me encanta como te queda- dice dándome un pico pero yo la sostengo de la nuca y profundizo el beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, ella se sonríe durante el beso y me recibe gustosa.

-¿Suficiente no? –Interviene Alex- no quiero ver como abusas de mi hermanita.

-¡Alex!- se queja Kara.

-Mejor me voy a la ducha- comento huyendo del lugar.

Durante mi ducha pienso si esto será temporal, evidentemente estoy en el futuro debido al cartel que vi en el salón principal, "desearía quedarme aquí, soy feliz, tengo a mi familia junto a Kara, ella se ve feliz a mi lado y me ama, ojala todo esto sea permanente" suplico preocupada.

La puerta de cristal de la ducha se abre.

-¿Esta todo en orden?- pregunta pasando toda su mirada por mi cuerpo, yo miro para otro lado un poco apenada-te estas tardando ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunta mordiéndose el labio, lo cual me enciende por dentro.

Kara no espera mi respuesta y se desnuda metiéndose en la ducha, acercándose a mí y besándome de los más rico, yo la rodeo con mis brazos en su cintura e intensifico el beso.

Mi amor, se arrodilla frente a mí y me toma de las caderas.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto impactada.

-¿Tú que crees?- me responde picara antes de unir sus labios contra mi centro.

-Los invitados…- es lo que se me ocurre decir.

-Ellos estarán bien, se sienten como en su propia casa.- dice acercando su rostro nuevamente a mi centro.

-Y los niños..- continuo.

Ella me mira seria.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunta dolida- siempre disfrutas cuando te hago sexo oral, además debido a tu largo viaje de negocios llevamos meses sin tocarnos, ¿ya no te provoca? – Pregunta visiblemente afectada.

-Sí, si, si- digo rápidamente- Por supuesto que sí, es decir Cariño si tú quieres yo también.

-Por supuesto que quiero- dice sonriéndome y volviendo a unir sus labios a mi centro mientras me succiona y acaricia con su lengua causándome que suspire y cierre los ojos.

La sensación era tan placentera que me causa mil y un gemidos

No tarde mucho cuando ya estaba temblando y corriéndome sobre la boca de Kara, la cual se colocó de pie, tomó mi mano y la depositó en su centro.

La penetre con mis dedos y acaricie su clítoris con la palma de mi mano hasta que se corrió mientras yo la sostenía fuertemente. Kara se veía satisfecha, y me premio con un largo beso, hasta que salimos de la ducha.

Nos sentamos todos juntos en la enorme mesa y charlamos amenamente, Alex al notar el cabello mojado de Kara y al verme a mi recién duchada me mostro su puño en broma ganándose un manotazo de Kara. Lisa comía sentada en mis piernas y Alexander hablaba entretenidamente con el hijo de Alex, Cuando no tenía idea de que hablaban guardaba silencio y dejaba a Kara responder.

-Es hora de encender la fogata en el jardín principal para los malvaviscos- dice la madre de Kara y todo me miran.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Todos los años lo haces tu Cariño- responde Kara.

-Cierto, ya vuelvo- respondo dándole un beso.

Estoy sola en el jardín tratando de encender la fogata sin éxito, cuando observo al hombre de cabellera blanca detrás de un árbol, al verme sale corriendo, y rápidamente lo persigo.

Lo alcanzo al final del jardín.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿vienes por mí no es cierto?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Así es Lena- dice sonriendo.

-Pero no me quiero ir ¡me voy a quedar!- le grito.

-Eso no te corresponde, tu lugar y tiempo, aun no pertenecen aquí.-dice tranquilo.

-¿Entonces para que me trajiste?-pregunto molesta- ¿para mostrarme lo feliz que puedo ser y luego arrancármelo?.

-Para que veas el futuro que te espera, si esa noche te presentas a la cena navideña en casa de Kara, esa noche se besan por primera vez y justo en ese momento empezaran su romance que te guiara a este momento actual con ella de esposa y madre de tus hijos- explica pacientemente.

-¿Y qué pasa si esa noche no la llamo?- pregunto curiosa.

-Entonces pasará lo que intento evitar- responde serio- la soledad te llevará a convertirte en la más grande villana de todos los tiempos, serias una amenaza para este y todos los universos.-Mientras me explica un portal hueco se abre saliendo de este un hombre tan anciano como él pero con gran cabellera llevando muchos artefactos de alta tecnología.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto.

-Mi amigo- responde sin más-Debemos irnos, por cierto mi nombre es Barry Allen.

-Pensé que eras las temporadas y estabas en ningún lado y en todos o algo así me dijiste- digo confundida-

-Oh no- dice riéndose- eso fue una broma de mi amigo Cisco- dice señalando al anciano con tecnología- Le pareció gracioso que lo dijera y me colocara ese absurdo traje.

-¿Qué hay del polvo?- pregunto

-Es un somnífero, lo utilice para dormirte y pasarte a través de portal- dice con gesto de disculpas.

Intento tocarlo y lo logro, él me mira confundido.

-Esa noche no te podía tocar, pensé que era un holograma- le digo a Barry.

-Es una tecnología que estoy desarrollando y funcionó.-contesta Cisco-Se hace tarde y el portal se cerrara- dice.

-¿Porque le puse Lex a mi hijo?, si detesto a mi hermano.- le pregunto a Barry

-Eso lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo, por ahora ya sabes lo necesario.- responde misteriosamente.

-Kara estaba muy nerviosa cuando encontré un disfraz ,¿me puedes decir que es…

-¡No más preguntas!- me responden los ancianos al unísono.

-¿Al menos puedo despedirme de ella?- pregunto con nostalgia.

-Lo siento Lena pero no hay tiempo, recuerda, ve a su casa para la cena navideña.

-Y cómprale algo bonito- dice Cisco- a las chicas le gustan los regalos.

-No le digas nada sobre el futuro. - responde Barry sacando el polvo de su bolsillo.

-No por favor eso no- digo echándome hacia atrás, hasta que lo último que veo es oscuridad.

Me despierto sobresaltada y me quejo mientras acaricio mi adolorido cuello, estaba dormida con la cabeza sobre el escritorio de mi oficina, en una terrible posición.

Rápidamente recuerdo todo, Mi Matrimonio con Kara , Nuestros hijos , la mansión, y niego con la cabeza "Todo fue un sueño" pienso. Luego noto mi mano y finalmente lo veo.

Mi anillo de bodas.

Me quedo en shock.

No fue un sueño.

Miro a mi alrededor buscando algún rastro de Barry y Cisco y veo en la pantalla de mi ordenador dos notas.

- _Asiste inmediatamente a la cena navideña que hay en su apartamento- Barry_

 _-Y llévale flores ;) – CISCO_

Kara: Perspectiva.

Estoy en el comedor de mi casa junto a mi madre, James, Winn, Alex y Maggie, Moviendo la comida con el cubierto sin animo alguno, solo pienso en Lena, nunca pensé que iba a enamorarme de una Luthor si Clark se enterara pega el grito al cielo.

-Al menos cambia ese gesto- Dice Alex con una cerveza en mano- pareces que estuvieras en un funeral.

Intento sonreírle.

-Propongo un brindis- dice mi madre cuando suena el timbre.

-Yo atiendo- digo rápidamente.

Al abrir la puerta, ahí esta

Lena Luthor

La mujer de mis sueños

Se ve elegante como siempre tiene puesto un vestido rojo, un abrigo negro y su cabello lo lleva suelto, esta hermosa, en su manos derecha tiene un Ramo de flores y en la izquierda un adorable oso de peluche.

-Hola Kara- me saluda mirándome intensamente antes de besar mi mejilla, yo sonrío a más no poder- Esto es para ti, ¿Puedo pasar?.

Yo tomo las flores y el oso entusiastamente con las mejillas ardiendo de lo sonrojada que debo estar.

-Gracias Lena, si por favor pasa,- digo apartándome de la puerta y tomando su abrigo- Estamos a punto de cenar justo hay una silla libre a mi lado, ¿ Te apetece cenar?.

-Me encantaría.- dice entrando en el salón y saludando a todos en la mesa mientras se sienta.

FIN


End file.
